The Winx Club Meets Harry Potter
by kellym01
Summary: what happens when the winx go to hogwarts to teach and harry and his friends don't trust them...the dragon fire meets the boy who lived A/N I don't own winx club or harry potter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own winx club or Harry potter I am gaining no profit I am only doing this for the joy of readers and writers.

Bloom and the other members of the winx club were called to Mrs Faragonda's office.

Hey miss F. so why did you call us here? Bloom asked

Well girls I am sending you to teach at Hogwarts, you will be teaching defence against the dark arts, however you will be also there to protect the school against old and new threats such as the evil wizard lord voldermolt you will be leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow as that is when the school year starts. Miss Faragonda explained.

Then miss faragonda passed each of the girls a wand they all looked like any other ordinary wand except for blooms who's wand handle had been carved to be that of a dragon, oh and roxy you will be attending classes at while the winx are teaching there.

That night the winx could barley get any sleep as they anticipated they're new adventure at teaching at Hogwarts.

As soon as morning came the winx used a portal to get to platform 9 ¾ after been told not to let anyone know about the true identities. As soon as they arrived they got on the train and listened to potential students talking about some boy named Harry potter.

When they arrived bloom and her friends besides roxy went and sat next to the professors and or teachers and watched as the sorting hat called up roxy and placed her in Gryffindor. Then bloom suddenly began to get very, very hot as her body began to overheat and glow she collapsed thus slipping out of her seat and falling to the floor, in addition as this was going on Harry's scar had begun to burn into his for head, however as soon as bloom regained the ability to stand she slipped back into her seat feeling drained and tired, Harry's scar had stopped hurting and he also felt drained although not as much as bloom.

then Dumbledore stood up and introduced the the winx club as the new defense against the dark arts teachers. after the welcoming feast bloom went to see Dumbledore who told her that she can have a few personal days. to grieve after the losses you experienced, your planet, your family all at the hands of witches and wizards.

thank you bloom said with a few tears in her eyes.

chapter 2

the winx girls woke up groggily the next day and got ready to teach there first class of defense against the dark arts.

meanwhile harry was telling Ron and Hermione how his scar had started hurting when the new teachers walked in the room, more specifically bloom (he new it was her since he somehow narrowed down which teachers aura it was when he looked at them), so he started pumping Hermione and Ron for information on the new teachers.

sorry Harry but I've never herd of any of these new teachers Hermione said

nor me Ron agreed

when it came time for the 1st lesson Harry headed off to his defense against the dark arts lesson he somehow ended up catching up to bloom so they headed to class together

so...harry i noticed that...last night at the feast...you were some pain, so i was wondering...is there something i should know about since i'm teaching you this year, bloom asked with a worried tone in her voice

no...professor...just a scar...i got it a few years ago it just hurts from time to time harry responded with a shaky voice

okay bloom responded with a unsure tone that mixed with her worried one

when they reached the class room bloom's friends were already there, and so the lesson on dementors began, both harry and Hermione breezed through this class easily and after 2 hours of been taught the pertromas charm

after the lesson harry, Hermione and Ron headed to hagrid's hut to speak to him about the new teachers, knowing he would let something slip even if he wasn't supposed to

when they arrived they banged on his hut urgently when he opened the door he greeted his 3 Friends with a smile

well hi' ther guys what yer doin here not im not glad to see ya hagrid said greeting them

we wanted to speak to you about the new teachers well mostly about bloom, harry said

hagrids expression darkened at hearing this, now ye leave that lass her alown she's had enough trouble in her life and she doesn't need you intruding on her life especially after all she's gone through

but my scar hurt when she came into the room and it hurt just as much when i saw voldermolt so she's evil she must be

i would've thought you learned to trust dumbledore and me that she is not evil

then why did Harry's scar hurt when she came in? Hermione enquird

well...that...that is...her secret not mine hagrid stated

so she is hiding something Ron shouted up

errr...listen just leave the poor girl allown now see ya later hargrid said shakily as he shut the wooden door


	2. Chapter 2

We have to find out what bloom is hiding harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as they left hagrid's small wooden hut they both agreed so they followed bloom to Dumbledore's office and after she entered they listened against the doors, and when they did they heard the muffled conversation of bloom and Dumbledore.

what do you mean they're planning on replacing you as hogwarts headmaster. they heard bloom practically scream from inside Dumbledore's office

the ministry have declared me unfit to be hogwarts headmaster since it was during my tri wizard tournament last year that important members of the ministry of magic died so somehow the ministry got the idea i am to blame and i planned it also since they refuse that the dark lord is back...well they believe i've gone...barmy so i am to be sent to azkaban until the ministry see for themselves voldermolts back and or the new headmaster or headmistress is seen as unfit to be in charge of hogwarts.

but he is back, well...who is it who will be taking your place here? bloom asked with tremendos worry in here eyes

that would be dolorase umbridge of the ministery of magic...you may have seen her around hogwarts trying to get you and your freinds position

her...but...she can't

actually she can if i am replaced by her she will have full control of the school, which would mean she can take away your position at hogwarts away...however do to you know...your power and secrets if she got rid of you or your freinds she will be too scared to get rid of your home at hogwarts because she and the ministery would have made too much of a powerful enemy...it would too risky...but you must make her aware of it or she will dumbledore said with clear warning in his voice

thankyou...bloom said with confidence in her voice

well...goodbye bloom until next time you need to speak to me dumbledore said as he motioned to the door

goodbye dumbleodre...and don't worry about umbridge if she does take your place she won't last a week bloom replied as she twisted the door knob...instantly harry and ron and hermione ran as fast and as quet as they could inorder to avoid been noticedso they hid around the corner and watched as bloom turned in the opposite direction so they continued to follow her when out of nowhere a flying mini armoda of minifire plains crashed into bloom exploding on contacte and then harry notice fred and george running so not to get caught by an obviouse mistake by them

when the smoke of small explotion cleared bloom stood there without even a scratch on her without even pulling out her wand or even moving...when she suddenly began spinning faster and faster until a tornado of fire encloaket her and when that cleared she was gone and their wasn't even an ounce of any evidence of the fire being there.

after that they regrouped in the gryffindor common room and just before they enterd they herd people refering to harry as mad crazy to believe the dark lord has returned even with evidence of him already taking lives that so obviouse. as soon as they enterd the common roomthe multiple conversations suddenly turned into a deafening silence.

so they hurried to a deserted area of the common room and reviewed what they new

well she has a secret hermoine said

she's powerful ron chipped in

and the ministery are worried and or maybe scared of her harry put in

but thats basiclly all we've got ron said in utter shock after trailing her all day

when the nextday came once again harry ron and herione had defense against the dark arts and they were going through the normal lesson stuff studying how dementors attack and how to repell them when all of a sudden umbridge came in and said miss bloom could you please tell me where you learnt to teach this class?

it was then that harry saw it...the flames of anger and power in her eyes, bloom then approached umbridge and said well how would you have me teach this class?

with theory so that no student can get hurt...besides there is no reason to learn this stuff dementors are controlled by the ministery and will only attack criminals and besides no one needs to know this after all who would attack these students umbridge replied smugly

voldermolt bloom answered without even blinking and this seemed to really make umbridge hesitate

well...thankyou you have just confirmed my suspicions that dumbledore highers crazy witches to teach...because everyone knows that the dark lord is dead and always will be umbridge responded with anger in her voice and the deathly glare she used from time to time

she then turned around and opend the door to reveal the minister of magic and joined him as they headed to dumbledors office


	3. Chapter 3

Harry the noticed blooms eyes again, only this time the fire was burning so much that you could physically see her rage, he even felt sorry for umbridge even knowing what she was about to do just from the look in blooms eyes he new that they had just made a powerful enemy and all they have to do is get rid of dumbledor and her rage will have it's target.

as soon they enterd his office dumbledore called his phoenix over and when he clasped it above his head he burst into flames and teleported out leaving umbridge in control of the school

and the minute she got control she started to get rid of teachers and after the fortune teller it was bloom of the winx club who taught defence against the dark arts and she had to admit she was looking forward to firing her

bloom: you sent for me umbridge

umbridge: yes now i do not approve of your teachings so i have no choice to fire you and your freinds as you sem unquailified for the job

it was then she looked up and she noticed the fire in blooms big blue eyes

bloom: well miss umbridge i believe i am qualified enough for the job and so are my freinds, and i don't think the minstery of magic will be happy about you making a very powerful foe

fire in her eyes became larger and more fierce after she made this statment

umbridge: well i don't...see...you as a...powerful foe

bloom: oh is that so?

and after she said these words the temperature in the room instantly increased to that of a scorching fire

umbridge: you...may...leave now...and you and your freinds...may keep your place here...but you will not be teaching...do i make myself clear

as she said these words to bloom it was obviouse how much fear was in her voice so bloom just smiled and left to tell her freinds, however after telling them this she noticed harry and other students going through a huge door which had randomly appeard so bloom followed them to find harry raising and training a personal army for dumbledor

but before anyone noticed she was there she left and was coming up with a plan to help harry and his dumbledore army

the next day

harry was back on bloom's trail to find out her secrets as he had another 2 hours until it was time to train dumbledores new army

(harry was on this own as hermione and ron had gone to prepare the secret room)

harry followed bloom all over the school hidden by his fathers cloak...then umbridge made an announcement which nearly made harry jump out of his skin and let on to bloom that he was following her

umbridge: will all 5th year students please report to the examination halls as there potion O. are taking place today in 20 minutes...thank you

after the O. the students of hogwarts had a 15 miniute break before heading to the defence aagainst the dark arts class

when harry arrived he realised ron and hermione were doing there O. now in order to create a more orderly fasion during the exams. so harry was about to take his seat when proffesor leyla asked harry if he would sit with roxy who was currently sitting on her own. so harry did as the teacher asked.

about 5 miniutes into the lesson umbridge came in

umbridge: i thought i made it clear you are not to teach classes anymore

bloom: there was no available teacher so me and my freinds took over

umbridge: well now that i'm here you may leave or...actually stand at the back of the room you might learn something like how to teach this class

harry could see just umbridge been here enraged bloom and now she was saying this to her. harry began to think maybe dumbledore was right about thwe ministery making a new powerful foe.

bloom: ...very well

bloom then went and stood at the back of the class room. umbridge then procceded to take all the books back in with just the flick of her wand and after which she gave out her books

umbridge: these books have been filled with the criteria on how the ministery has approved to for the class to be taught

harry had a quick look through the text book when he realised something

harry: umbridge

umbridge: hmmm

harry: there are no spells in here

umbridge: why of course not this has class has been modafied to be taught like this so you may learn in a risk a free enviroment...

harry: whats the point in that?...when out there isn't going to be risk free and your supposed to teach us how to defend ourselves

umbridge: defend yourself...but why would anyone want to hurt such you students like you

harry: i don't know...well perhapd maybe...LORDEVOLDERMOLT!

umbridge went silent for a moment as she registerd what harry had just shouted at her before responding with

umbridge: harry detention...for spreading lies that he who must not be named has returned

harry/bloom: it's not a lie

harry: i saw him...

umbridge: enough (she screamed)...now ms bloom i would appreciate that you don't fill these young wizards head with such utter noncense such as the dark lords return


	4. Chapter 4

The next day about half way through Harry's defence against the dark arts class a high pitched squeak could be herd from outside the class room umbridge also had heard it and went to investigate…when she opened the double doors an armada of fireworks burst into the room and burst just as they got near the ceiling of the class room when umbridge had turned back around to look away from the indoor fireworks display she saw it…a dragon forged of fire heading in umbridges direction. She ran to the end of the class room and as it got closer she didn't notice bloom giving it a couple extra sparks…however somehow blooms magic had reacted with that which was obviously fred and georges handy work and caused it to conbust striking both bloom and umbridge…harry saw what had happened and when the smoke finally cleared you could tell umbridge had been struck however bloom…didn't even have a scratch on her.

later that day harry went to umbridges office to serve his detention. upon entering he was surrounded by moving pictures of cats on plates which coverd the wall

umbridge: harry please write i must not tell lies

harry: how many times? harry asked ignorantly

umbridge: as many times as it takes for the message to sink in

just at that moment has harry begun scratching a quil against paper without ink, umbridge engrave on his hand the sentence i must not tell lies

little did anyone expect especially umbridge for bloom to walk into the room her eyes a blaze now...in harry's mind it was now clear she had been pushed too far

umbridge: yes...bloom what do you want

bloom: you have gone too far this time umbridge...look what you just did to harry for telling the truth

umbridge: but he wasn't telling the truth he was lying (then raising her wand) and so were you and i expect to hear no more talk about you know who returning...do i make myself clear bloom

harry then turned to bloom to see her drawing out her wand steadily

umbridge: expeliarmos

blooms wand shot accross the floor

umbridge: not so tuff now are you...and don't think i don't know that you made that dragon of fire stronger so lets see how you like fire hamaenflamarai

fire shot out of her wand heading at bloom, she didn't even flinch and when it made contact there once again wasn't even a scratch on her, umbridges eyes widend in wonder and fear...then bloom raised her hand and yelled fire arrow and instantly an arrow made of fire shot out of her hand and made contact with umbridge knocking her back and during umbridges confusion both bloom and harry snuck out of umbridges office.


	5. Chapter 5

(Saturday so harry has no classes)

When the day came harry couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before how bloom faced umbridge and when she was hit their wasn't even a scratch on her and then she used magic without her.

Who and or what is she harry thought to himself as he got out his fathers cloak and slipped it on…(once again ron and Hermione were busy studying) he silently slipped out of the Gryffindor common room beneath the cloak and wandered the corridors until he found bloom and began to follow her…about 2 hours later he was following bloom as she did her rounds around the school until when they were near the forbidden forest and about 3 dementors came out of the forest and headed for them, harry was trapped defend them and she would find out he was following her don't and…who knows what will happen. When all of a sudden 5 more appeared and they were now surrounded.

Bloom: harry I could use some help here (and minutes after saying these words there was a like a volcanic up draft of heat knocking the cloak off harry)

Harry was still in shock that bloom knew he was there and by the fact that she didn't say anything…but questions had to wait.

Harry: expectopetronem harry yelled as the blinding light shot out of his wand

Bloom: eternal fire shield

bloom yelled as fire shot out of her wand and protected them from the dementors and all of a sudden it began to grow pushing them back and appeared to be hurting them too which amazed harry

once the dementors were gone harry turned to bloom

harry: how did...you know i...was there?

bloom: i could sence your energy that aura and power of the famouse harry potter the boy who lived

harry:...for how...long did you know...i was there

bloom: from the start

harry: okay...why didn't you...say something

bloom: because i figured you had your reasons...besides i thought umbridge might try to get rid of me...and i thought you could help if it did prove too much for me

harry: okay...how did you do that...to the dementors...i thought only...the petromouse charm worked on them

bloom: i used my positive energy and power to fuel the spell which fed off the dementors energy on contact along with any other negative energy it comes into contact with

and as harry was about to leave

bloom: harry...why...were you...following...me

harry: because my scar hurt when i first saw you which i thought meant you were evil which is what it normally does when i am near pure evil...and also i thought it was suspicouse umbridge was scared of you...and how you survive fire spells without so much as a scratch and...how you used magic without a wand

bloom: ow i see...well maybe you'll find out before the end of the year...but don't follow me and don't worry i'm not evil

and just after she said that, once again a tornado of fire rose up around her and engulphed her and when it cleared she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours later

Harry was still teaching his fellow pupils to defend themselves against the dementors, death eaters and lord voldermolt himself

when bloom unexpectadly entered the secret vanishing room and everyone instantly stopped and turned to face their old unemployed defence against the dark arts teacher and everyone except harry stepped 10 paces back except for ron and hermione who took 5 paces back away from bloom.

harry: how did you find us...

bloom: i found you the day umbridge took over hogwarts when you were entering the room i came in saw what you were doing and left

harry: why didn't you say something when you saw us

bloom: because i thought you were right and you were doing the right thing by teaching these students how to defend themselves and fight back.

everyone then instantly became more confident about being discoverd by there old teacher and instantly stepped forward again however harry was still in front of everyone by a few paces, when all of a sudden there was a huge bang on the wall so bloom cast a spell to see what was going on, on the otherside of the wall to see grab, goil, malphoy and mr filch had been running to get through the door to only crash into the stone wall, at seeing this everyone began to laugh until they saw umbridge come out and speak to them and she turned to the wall where the door once was and pulled out her wand and aimed it at the wall and cast a spell breaking into the hidden room.

umbridge: well what do we have here

malphoy: i heard some students talking apparently it's called dumbledores secret army

umbridges eyes instantly went to harry and said

umbridge: harry, ron, hermione and bloom report to my office now

5 minutes later everyone had arrived at umbridges office

umbridge: right my potter you must know where dumbledore is hiding...he told you to raise this army didn't he

harry:...no...i don't he didn't tell me to raise the army i was just

umbridge: harry how many times must i tell you don't tell lies

harry: i'm not lieing

umbridge: enough...fine you leave me no choice but...the crutatos curse

hermione: thats illegal

umbridge: what cornealiouse doesn't know won't hurt him

she said as she turned the picture of the minister face down and before anyone could do anything she said it

umbridge: imperio

and then as harry was about to be struck with the crusiatos curse bloom shoved him out of the way and she was instead struck with the curse and when umbridge saw what bloom did she then smiled and said

umbridge: so how high mighty you are now hmmm

bloom's eyes began to set a blaze and stared at her even in this much pain

hermione: stop this now your hurting her

umbridge: no not until someone tells me where dumbledore is

when harry next turned to bloom he noticed she was begining to glow a deep dark shade of a mix between orange and red almost like a fire


	7. Chapter 7

And as the glow coming off bloom got brighter more people seemed to notice however at the moment harry was more interested in how angry she was getting. as it appeard the angrier she was the brighter she was, even umbridge had begun to shake at the power she was giving off even when cursed and in pain. when she bended over slightly and crossed arm facing down when she let her arms open, when she stood up strait and looked at umbridge all the power she was biulding up was released in her direction blasting her back and shooting her wand right accross the room and when she'd finished releasing her anger and power if you looked at her afterwards you would have never have believed that she had every been curse let alown an unforgivable one.

umbridge: h...h...how...d...d...dare y...you st...strike me

umbridge weezed out after what happend

bloom: your the one who used a unforgivable curse...now tell me where is it

umbridge then looked with a fake look of confusion

bloom: the prophecy

umbridge instantly began to shake a little in fear...as blooms hand rested on her forehead and then waves of her energy flowed over her and bloom saw the location of the prophecy and how to find it, and as she turned to harry and his freinds

bloom: follow me

umbridge: and where do you think your going

umbridge had some how got back on her feet and held eye contact with bloom

harry: how...

bloom the interupted him before he could finish his question

bloom: when i read her mind to find out where the prophecy is that you must read then destroy harry, a side affect was that my power my energy restored her lilttle by little with each second, and by the time i got what i needed she had taken enough to return to us to be more of a pain.

everyone began to worry because some how she had a portion of bloom's powers and her hands had set a light and she was getting ready to teach them a lesson but then she noticed bloom who had got a small smile on her face

umbridge: and what are you smiling about bloom

bloom: i gave you my energy, my power however since it's my power i can take it back

and as she said these word the power began to be sucked out of umbridges hands and flowed into bloom and everyone could clearly see bloom getting stronger as umbridge once again got weaker and then once again slouched on the floor to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Then harry, ron and Hermione started to follow bloom

harry: how did you...do that to umbridge

bloom: i gave her some of my power when i read her mind to find the location of the prophecy so when she rose to use it i simply used my power to reabsorb the power she took off me

harry: and how did you recover so quick from the curse

bloom: some spells aren't as affective against me...don't ask why something tells me you will find out tonight

harry: what prophecy?

bloom: you'll see

after bloom said this they began to head through the corridors of hogwarts until they reached the third floor. bloom then nestled her hand on the wall where there was a barley noticeable dragon carved into the wood and when her hand laid on it the outline of the dragon began to glow with the colour, heat and power of that of a fire. then a wall appeared and bloom then pushed it open and they entered the room which was nearly pitch black except for faint white glows which lit the way for them. after about 10 minutes of walking bloom stopped.

bloom: harry you see that snow globe thing on that shelf

harry: yes

bloom get it and listen to the prophecy

he did as she asked and listened to the prophecy until the last words of neither can live while the other is alive. then all of a sudden they were surrounded as shadows descended with eminence speed...death eaters

lusiuse malphoy: now harry give me that prophecy there's a good lad

bloom: harry dont't...

bloom was then interupted by lusiuse malphoy

malphoy: stay out of this...now harry haven't you ever wondered why the dark lord couldn't kill you when he left you the scar wouldn't you like to know the secrets of your scars

harry: i've waited so long

lusiouse then took a deep breath seem caring and said sympatheticalt

malphoy: i know

harry: well i guess i could wait a bit longer, stupify

malphoy was then shot accross the room and then all the other death eaters began attacking using all the forbidden and unforgivable curses and spell except the death curse as he still belonged to the dark lord, but still all curses were aimed at harry until bloom once a gain knocked him out of the way and took the hit however when she knocked him out of the way he lost his grip on the prophecy as it fell and smashed. and she crouched forward grasping her stomach from what had just hit her as the the room filled with the evil laughter of the death eaters, when all of a sudden the room went silent as bloom had begun to glow again...but harry then noticed there was something different from the last time but he couldn't put his finger on it...and then he realised it what was different bloom was transforming, her oufit changed and the colour became a teil blue and something...something was sprouting out of her back...wings...fairy wing...bloom was a fairy but harry and no other wizard had ever seen a fairy like her before.

when suddenly white lights suddenly shot down and fought with the death eaters...harry soon realised it was the secret society the order of the fenix...however before harry could even smile at what was happening seriouse black his god father was killed by belletrix lestrange now harry filled with anger as bloom had only before he could even strike her back bloom released her energy nocking away all death eaters who hadn't fled and even hit belletrix with an umbelevabley powerful attack. she than ran off yelling i killed seriouse black hahaha. harry then chaised after her.

harry: stupify

beletrix hit the ground and then harry herd the voice telling him to use the death curse but he managed to turn and point his wand at who's voice it was lord voldermolt. but before he could cast a spell the wand was knocked out of his hand, harry thought it was the end for him and the whole magical world when he herd something.

bloom: dragon fire rise and burn with all your might merge your power with that of this wand and destroy all evil in your path

when both voldermolt and harry turned to see who it was to see bloom pointing her wand and before voldermolt could react a dragon of fire the size of a sky scraper on it's side shot out her wand and just as voldermolt was about to leave the minister appeared and as did dumbledore to see the shot hit the dark lord as he left.

minister: he's back

the minister said his voice filled with fear

harry was lying shaking on the floor and dumbledore saw this and new the dark lord was trying to convert him to the side of darkness, dumbledore then rushed to his side and was about to cast a spell a mind lock spell to temporerily hold the dark lord out until it wore off which hopefully would of be enough for harry to see things more clearly, when bloom stopped him and pressed her hand on harry's heart and her energy flowed into him and if the dark lord doesn't retreat from the mind of harry he would experience a great torment as it is posative energy feeds off the negative energy which would leave him powerless unless he had been fully been formed of dark magic and from what she heard he was if he didn't leave harry the dark lord would once again perrish. but he did and harrys eyes and mind cleared and he saw everything as it was, it isn't how he like the dark lord it is how he is not and then his anger for what seriouse had completely faded and had turned into grief.

the next day harry was on the hogwarts express home but before he left he asked bloom a question how she had saved him and faught off the death eaters and everything else amazing she had done but she only said you will have all your questions answered when our paths cross again at hogwarts at that they said there goodbyes and went there seperate ways.

for now at least.


End file.
